


Bad Karma

by helenradke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Cancer, Missionary Position, One Night Stands, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenradke/pseuds/helenradke
Summary: Ymir was Historias's bad karma. So was Historia for Ymir.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 5





	1. Bad Karma

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern AU. Please leave comments since it helps me improve. 
> 
> I will have a link for my spotify playlist to listen as you read♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this playlist https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7xNmtv1vO1Zi8505lD4xTY?si=MJyqaex8SZWcDikXzorTrw  
> The room scene: Lizzo - truth hurts   
> Club scene - until Sexy bitch - Akon ft David Guetta

Tonight I didn’t have any classes so me and my friends decided to go for drinks. My group of friends included Sasha, Connie, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Reiner with Berthold and of course me. We were together from middle school and now we’re all together at university. Except all of us have different majors. Connie and Sasha are majoring in Liberal Arts, Eren with Reiner and Berthold are majoring in English Literature, Mikasa is majoring in Business and me and Armin in Psychology. Even though we all had busy lives, we always had time on the weekends for a night out and today was Saturday. I was at Sasha’s place getting ready with the rest of the girls. Sasha didn’t live in a dorm like the rest of us, she had a complex a few blocks from the campus. That’s where we spend most of our times.

* * *

I looked myself in the mirror as I applied some mascara. Behind Sasha and Mikasa were arguing for a dress. Sasha wanted Mikasa to wear one too but honestly she had more of a tomboy style. Sasha then came next to me with a red dress on her hands. _**“Historia please help me out here. Isn’t this dress absolutely gorgeous? I think it would fit Mikasa. What do you think?”**_ I nodded _**“But I think Mikasa can wear whatever makes her feel comfortable. Don’t you agree?”** _I asked her and she nodded while pouting _**“I just wanted her to try something else"**_ Mikasa then responded before I could _**“I know and I’m grateful that you try to help me but I think it’s not the right time for me yet"**_ Sasha returned to the closet and smiled _**“But promise me one day you’ll try it"**_ Mikasa chuckled and nodded _**“I will"**_. Hours passed and in the end Mikasa dressed up with black ripped jeans, black combat should and a black leather jacket to much her outfit. Sasha wore a cute short floral dress which she matched with some heels and I wore a blue short dress that ended on my hips and matched with my blue high heels. It was finally time to leave. The boys were supposed to come pick us up at 12 so we could go to the club. We waited outside her house a big black jeep stopped right in front of us. Connie lowered the glass and whistled at us _**“Ladies are you ready to have some fun?”**_ with that we got inside and drove to the club. It was an hour away and the trip was full of songs from Connie's playlist blasting from the car while everyone sung to them. We finally reached the club after looking for where to park.

* * *

We entered and the music was blasting so loud from the speakers I thought my ears would bleed. Lots of people were grinding and dancing, while some others were getting wasted on the bar. Eren walked first and found is a table to sit next to the bar. We settled down and started ordering drinks. I cant handle alcohol very well as the others. Mikasa could drink until fall the alcohol was finished, so did Reiner and Eren. The rest were more like me. Hours passed and I was feeling dizzy so I decided to go to the toilet so I can wash my face. I stumbled all the way to the toilet and at some point I lost my balance and almost fell. But I didn’t. Someone caught me. I looked up and saw a tall figure. I was so dizzy I couldn’t see the face of the person. _**“Thanks"**_ I said and tried to find my posture **_“Nothing. Just be careful"_** said the person and left. I walked back to the guys and started looking around, trying to see who was the one who caught me. Across our table was sitting a group of girls. One blonde with blue eyes. One with long brown hair and glasses and the last one with short brown hair and brown sharp eyes. She waved at me and winked. My heart fluttered and I could tell I was blushing. She then signaled me to go there. And I did. All the others were wasted, so I was, so why not. I wish I knew what were to happen next. Cause if I did, I would never go there.


	2. Stranger

I opened my eyes because of the rays of sunshine that where beaming through the curtains. I tried to sit up but my head started ringing. I had a horrible headache. I looked around and yawned. I had to take something for this terrible headache, but first I needed to shower. I got off the bed and started walking walking to the bathroom when I passed a mirror. I froze and walked back slowly to the mirror. I was naked. Totally naked. Like a newborn baby. I run and got the covers from the bed to cover my self. I looked around and that's when it struck me. I wasnt in my dorm. Where was I? I looked around the room and no one was there. It was a white room with plants all over, posters of rock bands on the wall, a set of red drums and a black guitar in the corner next to the closer. There were speakers and a microphone. Come on Historia this isn't the time for a tour. I walked hastily to grab my clothes which were laying on the floor. When I noticed a sticky note on the pin board on the wall.

_**"Take a bath and eat first before you leave. The food's in the kitchen. Also you can make coffee to drink or take something from the fridge."** _ _**\- Ymir** _

I took the sticky note with trembling hands and blinked. Who the hell was Ymir? I grabbed my stomach because it started growling. Calm down Historia, first let's take a bath and then eat. I walked to the bathroom and opened the hot water. I stood under the shower and closed my eyes trying to remember what the hell happened yesterday. 

* * *

After I took a shower and wore my clothes which were washed and dried. I could tell by the fresh smell of the detergent. I walked to the kitchen and saw a plate with eggs and bacon sided with some bread. I walked to the kitchen counter and poured myself some coffee and sat down to eat. I opened my phone which was placed next to the plate and it started buzzing like crazy. 13 missed calls from Sasha. 45 missed calls from Mikasa and of course the rest of the guys. I opened our chat and looked at the messages. 

_**Eren** _

_**"Is Historia okay?"** _

_**Sasha** _

_**"I dont know...she left with Ymir. I tried calling her but she didn't anwser"** _

Before I could finish reading the messages my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller and it was Sasha. I answered and before I could speak Sasha started bombing me with questions. **_"Historia are you okay? Where are you? Is Ymir with you? Why was your phone closed? Are you in danger? I was so worried"_**

She had every right to be angry. I would be too. _**"Calm down Sasha. Yes I'm okay. At Ymir's. No she isn't. Probably the battery died. Nope. I know and I'm sorry for making you worry"**_ I said and stared at my food while i was answering her answers **_"Its okay. Dont worry. What are you doing now? Did you have fun last night?"_** She asked and i could tell that she was smirking though the phone _**"Actually I'm eating and for the record I cant remember anything from yesterday. Can you just come pick me up? I'll send you the adress"**_

I was just so tired to talk and on top of that hungry. I closed the phone after she agreed to come pick me up and started eating my food.

* * *

I sat at the living of Sasha's place and she told me everything that happened yesterday. Sasha told me that I left with Ymir after making out with her. Apparently Ymir was in the same class as Sasha and Connie. She told me that she's a year older than us because she took a year off due to personal reasons but the highlight of the day was that she was a lesbian and as it seems I lost my virginity to her. Me? My virginity? I felt so ashamed that I couldn't remember my first time or anything that happened yesterday. 

My day was so difficult that I just crushed at Sasha's for the night. Tomorrow was gonna be a very hard and embarrassing day for me. I had to avoid Ymir at all costs.


End file.
